


Love

by TrashMouthSugden



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Trust, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMouthSugden/pseuds/TrashMouthSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert's first time after getting back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

An almighty thunderclap echoes around the remote area, drowning out the noise of the rain pouring down and hammering against the pavement. A moment later a bright bolt of lightning flashes across the dark night sky, illuminating its surroundings in a white, almost silvery light. Then everything turns quiet again and it’s only the sounds of heavy rain landing on the wet ground and water splashing as feet stomp through puddles gathering that can be heard. The occasional faint laughter percolates through the sound barrier until another loud rumble in the sky drowns out the noise.  
“Robert over here.” Aaron calls as Robert runs off ahead of him.  
“What? The village is that way.” Robert yells back, trying to be heard over the rain and rumbling thunder as he points in the direction he was running.  
“Follow me.” Aaron grabs Robert’s hand and drags his boyfriend with him. Robert willingly follows as he runs a hand over his face, trying to stop the heavy raindrops from running into his eyes.  
A minute or so later they reach the cricket pavilion and before Robert knows what Aaron is doing, he’s shoved his entire weight against the door and broken it open.  
“What are you doing?” Robert exclaims, not sure breaking into the town’s cricket pavilion is such a wise idea.  
“Trying to get us out of this weather.” Aaron scoffs like it should be obvious what he was doing, seeing as they're both soaked to the bone.  
“We’re gonna be in so much trouble for this.” Robert laughs, shaking his head as he hurriedly follows Aaron inside and out of of the storm.  
“Since when do you care about being a bad boy.” Aaron laughs and pulls Robert’s wet body against his. “I like it when you’re bad.” Aaron grins mischievously.  
“You do know this is all your fault, right?” Robert smirks, running a hand through his wet hair, pushing it off his face.  
“And how exactly did you figure that one out?” Aaron chuckles, his eyes shining with mirth. He can’t remember ever feeling this happy and carefree in his life and it’s all thanks to having Robert back in his life.  
“Well it was you who suggested we should go for a drive to the coast on this beautiful Summer’s day and have a picnic.” Robert reminds him good-naturedly.  
“How was I supposed to know there’d suddenly be a bloody thunderstorm? Besides I’m not the one who forgot to check there was enough fuel in your car to get us home, was I?!” Aaron laughs, tilting his head so he can press his lips against Robert’s and shut him up.  
“Ugh!” Robert groans into the kiss as their cold, drenched bodies slide flush against each other. “We need to get out of these clothes before we catch a cold or something.” Robert says as he pulls back much to Aaron’s dismay. “You should take your clothes off and then I’ll go see if I can find some towels or blankets or something.” Robert leaves Aaron on his own and starts searching in the dark for something to keep them warm.  
“More like you just want me to get my kit off so you can perv on me.” Aaron scoffs with a laugh.  
“You wish.” Robert calls from the other room.  
“I do.” Aaron mumbles almost crestfallen but not loud enough for Robert to hear him.  
Aaron knew they had only just gotten back together but he felt like there was still some distance between them. Like an invisible gap that he didn’t know how to close. Aaron wanted Robert. He wanted him so much he woke up each morning rock hard after dreaming about him. But every time he tried to initiate any form of sex, Robert would keep pulling back and make up some excuse. And it hurt. It hurt so damn much, much more than Aaron was willing to fully acknowledge. 

“I thought I told you to get out of your wet clothes.” Robert’s voice interrupts Aaron’s train of thoughts and Aaron’s eyes drift in the direction of the blonde. “I found a few blankets and a rug. Would you believe it there was even some candles and matches.” Robert continues, not noticing Aaron’s sudden silence.  
Aaron wordlessly peels his wet clothes off as he silently watches as Robert moves around the dark room, placing candles on different surfaces and then laying down the blankets and rug on top of each other on the floor in the middle of the room. Aaron’s eyes never wavers from Robert. When Robert is done lightening each candle around the room, he turns back around and stops in his tracks as he sees Aaron standing in only a pair of snug black boxers, watching him intently. Robert has to swallow past the lump in his throat. Aaron looks gorgeous almost naked, with his hair all wet and curly, and drops of water trickling down his muscular chest. The droplets sporadically catches the dim light in the room and makes it seem like drops of gold glistening on Aaron’s chest. It takes all of Robert’s willpower not to just jump him right there and then.  
They stand watching each other. Aaron’s breath turns more shallow as he’s unable to shift his gaze away from Robert. With the shadows from the candles making Robert’s eyes seem darker than usual and his shirt clinging to his chest like a second skin, Aaron suddenly finds himself closing the gap between them in just a few strides and without a word grabs the back of Robert’s neck and crashes his lips against the blonde’s. Aaron wounds his fingers tightly in Robert’s wet hair as he opens his mouth and prides Robert’s lips apart with his tongue before plunging it deep inside Robert’s warm, inviting mouth. Their lips latch hungrily onto each other and tongues explore the other’s mouth as Aaron’s hands run down Robert’s chest and nimble fingers start unbuttoning Robert’s shirt. Almost ripping the garment from the blonde’s body, Aaron tosses it on the floor and then grab Robert’s perfect, tight arse in his hands and draws him flush against his body.

They moan into the kiss as their erections collide and Aaron deftly starts undoing Robert’s belt and unzipping his pants. It’s not until Aaron pushes Robert’s wet pants over his thick thighs and down his legs that Robert suddenly comes to his senses and starts pushing at Aaron’s chest.  
“Wait. I can’t.” Robert pants, his blue eyes already slightly dilated with lust.  
“What? Why not?” Aaron frowns, Robert’s words slowly percolating through his hazy brain.  
“I can’t keep giving myself to you only for you to cast me aside first chance you get. You have no idea how much it hurts.”  
“Is that why you’ve backed off every time I tried initiating sex?”  
“I just need time. I need to know you’re serious about us this time before I let you have every last piece of me.” Robert averts his gaze and looks out the window in the distance as another bolt of lightening lights up the outside.  
Despite Aaron having apologised and asked Robert for another chance,there was still some part, albeit as small one, that had made Robert hold back a fraction. He loved Aaron more than anything and it had felt like a knife to his heart when Aaron had told him to get out of his life. Robert knew he was lost if he gave himself completely to Aaron again. Heart, soul, and...body. So despite how much he loved Aaron and wanted to be with him, his self preservation had kicked in and had forced him to restrain himself.  
“I’m sorry...about everything. I should never have taken my anger out on you and broken up with you. It was wrong of me. I just have this habit of pushing people away-”  
“When you need them the most. I know. Good thing I'm not so easy to get rid of then.” Robert finishes Aaron’s sentence, a soft smile tugging at his lips.  
“Yeah.” Aaron smiles as he takes Robert’s hands in his.  
“But you can’t keep pushing me away when you don’t need me anymore and then come running once you do. I love you Aaron but it’s not fair.” Robert says honestly, voicing his biggest fear.  
Aaron gently smiles and squeezes Robert’s hands. “You don’t have to worry. I want this. I want you. I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want you. I promise you.”  
Aaron sees Robert visible relaxing and his eyes drift down to Robert’s tantalisingly, plump pink lips before moving back up to meet Robert’s stare. And without another word, Aaron leans in tenderly kiss Robert, trying to convey all of his feelings in that one kiss. Their bodies mould together and they open their mouths wider to fully taste and explore each other, little moans and whimpers being swallowed by the kiss as they lose themselves in the moment.  
“We can’t.” Robert all of a sudden breathes against Aaron’s lips as he pulls back a fraction.  
“But I thought we just-”  
“We don’t have any condoms or lube.” Robert sighs as he steals another wet, searing kiss from Aaron.  
“I doesn’t matter.” Aaron replies his voice husky.  
“I does.”  
Aaron cups Robert’s face in both his hands and forces him to look at him. “I trust you.” Aaron says with so much honestly and love it makes Robert’s heart flutter.  
“You do?” Robert asks hesitantly.  
“I do.”  
“You sure? Because you know it wasn't long ago -”  
“I know. I was an idiot. I couldn't see what was staring me in the face.” Aaron quietly says before in almost a whisper he adds. “I trust you with my life Robert.”

That’s all the convincing Robert needs and their bodies surge together as their lips coalesce in heated, slow, open-mouthed kisses, tongues dipping in and out of each other’s mouth as hands lightly skim over damp, naked skin - getting rid of their last remnants of clothes.  
They stumble across the room and fall backwards onto to the blankets and rug with a heavy thud, the floorboards creaking slightly as they scramble into a comfortable position on the floor. Robert settles himself between Aaron’s bend knees and he gently rocks himself against Aaron, their erections grinding against each other and making both of them moan into the kiss. The events that brought them here are forgotten about and they completely lose themselves in the moment and each other.  
“Turn over.” Robert breathes huskily against Aaron’s lips, stealing another kiss before he moves off Aaron to allow him to shift onto his stomach.  
Aaron lays down on his front, resting his head on his bent arms. Every nerve in his body is alight in anticipation. He can feel Robert’s eyes boring into his back and it sends shivers down his back. Feeling this loved and desired by Robert is like nothing Aaron has every experienced before and he never wants to lose that feeling ever again.  
Aaron quietly sighs, the sound slightly muffled by his arms, when he feels Robert straddling his hips before he sees movement in the corner of his periphery followed by Robert’s hands coming to rest next to his head.  
Robert nuzzles his nose into Aaron’s wet, curly hair, relishing in the intoxicating smell of Aaron. Faded aftershave. Sweat. Home.  
“All mine.” Robert whispers and gently peppers kisses along Aaron’s neck, a smile flickering across his lips at the sighs of contentment his actions elicit from Aaron. Robert teasingly circles the tip of his tongue around the edges of Aaron’s top vertebras, laving the protruding bone in long, leisurely strokes with his tongue.  
“Mmm…” Aaron murmurs as he buries his head further into his arms. The warmth and lightness of Robert’s tongue against his cool skin sends tingles down Aaron’s spine.  
Robert takes his time licking, sucking and caressing Aaron’s exposed back, his hands idly brushing feather light over Aaron’s sides in circular motions. Aaron’s sighs turns into breathy moans the further Robert slowly descends down his body.  
Aaron inadvertently gasps as he feels Robert shuffling down his body and his hard cock suddenly slips between the crevice of his buttocks. His head falls forward in pleasure and his fingers grip the soft rug tightly in his hands as Aaron instinctively arches his hips upwards, trying to push Robert’s hard cock deeper between his arse cheeks. Robert indulges Aaron for a moment and lazily thrusts his hard cock up and down the cleft, causing a delicious friction that draws a liquid moan from Aaron.

Robert is mesmerised by the sight of Aaron lying there on his front, so exposed and vulnerable, giving himself to Robert like that and trusting him so unconditionally.  
Robert lets his hands gently part Aaron’s cheeks with his thumbs and licks his lips before blowing lightly across Aaron’s puckered pink rosebud, watching the tight hole clenching in response. He runs the flat of his tongue over the puckered flesh several times, each time putting more pressure on the hole.  
“Robert...please…” Aaron begs above him, desperate to feel Robert inside him after what feels like forever.  
Aaron’s hips bucks involuntarily as he feels Robert’s mouth widen in a smile against his puckered flesh before he finally pushes against the opening harder and his tongue slips inside the most intimate part of Aaron’s body. The wetness of his tongue allows it to easily breach Aaron’s tight muscle and soon his face is buried nose deep in Aaron’s arse - licking, sucking, stretching the velvety smooth hole. Suddenly pulling out, Robert sucks his fingers into his mouth, thoroughly wetting them before spitting on Aaron’s tight entrance in the absence of any lube. Plunging his tongue back into Aaron, Robert flicks it around before adding first one and then two fingers alongside his tongue. Aided by the spit, Robert smoothly moves his fingers in and out of Aaron’s tight opening before adding a third fingers and feeling how Aaron’s walls stretch around him to accomodate the width of Robert’s fingers and tongue.  
Robert draws back but keeps his fingers inside Aaron and relishes in the deep, drawn out moans escaping from Aaron as Robert watches Aaron practically impaling himself on Robert’s fingers.  
“You like that don’t you?” Robert smirks as his fingers slip further into Aaron, while giving his own achingly hard cock a few tugs.  
The only answer Robert receives is a strangled cry that quickly turns into a deep moan when Robert’s long slim fingers again locates Aaron’s prostate. Robert keeps stroking the sensitive area, putting more pressure on the spot with each brush, causing Aaron’s hole to spasm around his fingers. Robert doesn’t let up, wanting Aaron as relaxed as possible, so he keeps massaging the little bundle of nerves, making Aaron whimper and writhe as he pushes downwards trying to get Robert’s fingers deeper inside him.  
“Need you...inside me…” Aaron gasps as he cranes his neck to look at Robert over his shoulder, his eyes dark and hooded.  
A breathy groan flitters from Robert’s lips at the want in Aaron’s voice and he quickly withdraws his fingers and gets Aaron to move back onto his back as he settles himself again between Aaron’s thighs.  
Robert hovers over Aaron as all movements seized as Robert tries savouring the moment. His eyes instantly settles on Aaron's handsome face, feeling his heart flutter as he watches the dark, intense look in Aaron’s sparkling blue eyes - eyes that have the ability to spellbound him. And with his hair all curly and his lips a deep red and glistening with saliva, Robert can’t help thinking Aaron’s never looked more beautiful.  
“What?” Aaron asks when Robert continues to stare at him.  
“Nothing.”  
“Then why are you looking at me like that?” Aaron frowns softly.  
“You're beautiful…” Robert softly says as he raises one hand to gently caress Aaron’s scruffy cheek.  
“Shut up.” Aaron says quietly without any malice as he instinctively bites his bottom lip and averts his eyes from Robert's intense gaze as he feels his cheeks flush a lovely shade of scarlet at Robert's words.  
“You are...so beautiful.” Robert murmurs, mesmerised by the flakes of gold flickering in Aaron’s eyes from the reflection of the candles in the room. To Robert he’s a vision of perfection.  
“Please love me Robert.” Aaron whispers, his heart rapidly beating against his chest.  
“Are you sure?” Robert has to ask, knowing them having sex without a condom is a huge thing.

Aaron gently encircles his fat, calloused fingers around Robert's wrist and brings his hand to his mouth before he leisurely and tenderly presses a kiss against each tip of Robert’s long, slim fingers - the whole time staring intently into Robert’s sparkling blue eyes.  
“You’re my world Robert and I trust you implicitly. So yes I’m sure.” Aaron says, pressing his forehead against Robert’s as he guides Robert’s hand slowly down to his throbbing, leaking cock. “Feel that. That's what you do to me. Just you. No one's ever turned me on as much as you do.” Aaron tells him softly before he adds, “make love to me Robert.” Aaron’s voice is so low it’s barely audible. His eyes bores into Robert’s as if he’s looking right into Robert’s soul, trying to communicate with his eyes what words fail him.  
“I love you Aaron...so much.” Robert whispers, brushing his nose against Aaron’s affectionately as he runs one hand down the soft skin of Aaron’s hip and skillfully pulls him impossibly closer, forcing his thigh around Robert’s waist. Desperate to feel his aching cock sheathed inside Aaron’s tight hole, Robert guides his hard, leaking cock to Aaron’s exposed entrance. Robert runs his hand over his impressive cock a couple of times to spread the pre-cum along his rock hard shaft.  
“Just...go slow.” Aaron murmurs just as the soft spongy head of Robert’s cock press against his hole before it breaches the tight ring of muscles and slips inside him. Aaron knows he’s going to be feeling the effects tomorrow without lube to open him up properly but it’ll be worth it just to feel this connected to his boyfriend again.  
Aaron’s back arches off the floor, his hands clutching tightly at the rug underneath him as Robert slowly pushes further into him. Aaron’s hole is protesting slightly at the intrusion, his walls stretching wide to accommodate Robert’s huge shaft. But it’s a pleasurable kind of ache Aaron feels, completely overshadowed by the powerful feeling of Robert’s rock hard cock dragging along his walls, feeling every ridge and vein of his shaft touching his insides.  
“Fuck you’re tight.” Robert pants once he’s fully buried inside Aaron, stilling his movements for a moment and relishing the smoothness encasing his pulsating cock.  
“Please move.” Aaron gasps, feeling so deliciously full. Wrapping his legs around Robert’s back, Aaron digs the soles of his feet into Robert’s firm, round buttocks and pushes him deeper, encouraging him to move inside Aaron.  
Robert takes the hint and slides almost all the way out of Aaron before thrusting back inside him. Robert sets up a languid, fluid rhythm, the two of them moving so effortlessly together, like they were always meant to be connected like this.  
“Robert…” Aaron cries out as his eyes drop back in his head and he throws his head back in pure pleasure. It’s the sweetest sound Robert has ever heard, a sound he for some times thought he’d never hear again when Aaron had told him to get out of his life.  
As they keep moving in sync, the dampness on their skin is no longer from the pouring rain outside but replaced by sweat from their exertions. Robert nuzzles his head into the crook of Aaron’s neck, his lips ghosting over Aaron’s skin, planting small, lingering kisses along Aaron’s neck and collarbone. Aaron raises his hands and laces one through Robert’s damp blonde hair and the other running down Robert’s broad back, needing to touch his boyfriend. Robert keeps thrusting languorously into Aaron, hitting Aaron’s prostate repeatedly, each time eliciting a breathy whimper as his breathing gets significantly more laboured with each thrust.  
As Robert’s big hand wraps around Aaron's red leaking, meaty cock, he slowly starts fisting it in time with his thrusts. Aaron’s breath hitch and his toes curl against Robert’s taut backside as his back arches upwards into Robert’s expert touch.  
“God I love you...you're so fucking beautiful like this…and all mine...” Robert murmurs against Aaron’s throat, his voice low and husky, and his lips sucking at Aaron's skin, licking at the pool of sweat gathering there.  
Aaron feels an overload of emotions. Like he’s tangled up in 6 feet of pure unconditional love both inside and out. Being wrapped up in Robert. He’s never felt more loved than he does when he’s with Robert and it’s so powerful and overwhelming and suddenly tears are pricking at the back of his eyes.

Teetering precariously on the edge of orgasm, Robert slowly starts to to pull out when he feels Aaron’s feet dig into his firm buttocks, forcing him in place.  
“Aaron...I’m close. I should-” Robert pants against Aaron’s mouth  
“No. Come inside me…  
“Are you sure? You don’t-”  
“I’m sure. I want to feel you cum in me...make me yours Robert.”  
Robert nearly comes on the spot. Not from the words but from the intense and vulnerable look in Aaron’s deep blue eyes locked with his. Robert is suddenly overcome with an unexplained urgency as he starts thrusting into Aaron again, drawing a deep moan from him as he makes sure to aim for Aaron’s sensitive prostate with each thrust, while fisting Aaron’s rock hard cock in his big hand.  
“You’re mine. Only mine.” Robert grunts.  
“I’m yours. All yours.” Aaron gasps.  
Aaron feels the familiar heat in the pit of his stomach and as Robert drives into him once again, hitting his prostate all Aaron can do is cry out loudly and writhe underneath Robert as he comes shooting thick ropes of cum over his chest and Robert’s hand.  
“Fuuuucckk…” Robert groans as Aaron’s tight hole clenches around his pulsating cock. He pushes into Aaron a few more times before he erupts as his climax washes over him and he comes deep inside Aaron, filling him up with every last drop of his cum.

The sound of their harsh breathing is the only noise that fills the room. There’s still a faint tapping of raindrops on the roof but the storm outside seems to have calmed somewhat as there’s only a low rumble that can be heard in the distance. But it’s all forgotten about. Both of them only focused each other.  
“Stay.” Aaron whispers into Robert’s ear, his scruffy beard tickling Robert’s jaw.  
“I wasn’t planning on leaving.” Robert quietly chuckles against Aaron’s shoulder.  
“I meant, stay...inside me. I want to keep feeling you in me.”  
There’s an edge to Aaron’s voice that Robert instantly picks up on and he moves his head from Aaron’s shoulder, where he had nestled it when his orgasm hit him. As he raises his head to look at Aaron, he feels his stomach drop and his heart beat frantically for a whole different reason as he sees the tears pooling in Aaron’s eyes.  
“Shit Aaron. What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”  
“No...I...I…” Aaron stutters, the rush of emotions running through his body taking him completely by surprise as he almost clings to Robert’s body in a needy, possessive way.  
“Baby, what’s wrong?” Robert asks concerned as he sees a stray tear escaping Aaron’s eyes, which he quickly brushes away with his thumb.  
“I love you.” Aaron chokes out, his eyes locked with Robert’s.  
Robert just stares at Aaron for a moment, the magnitude of the words rendering him speechless. “Say it again.” Robert says, yet his voice is barely more than a whisper as if he’s afraid if he speaks too loudly he’ll wake to find this was all a dream.  
“I love you Robert. I never stopped loving you.” Aaron murmurs as his hands cups Robert’s face. “Promise me you’ll never leave me again.”  
“It was you who broke up with me remember?” Robert smiles softly.  
“I know. But just promise me no matter how much my head might try to mess with me and tell me to push you away, you won’t let me. I can’t ever be without you again. It hurts too much.” Aaron admits.  
Robert runs the tip of his finger down the side of Aaron’s face and just stares into his piercing blue eyes, for a moment just getting lost in the depth of them. “I promise.” he eventually says before he leans down and stops just short of Aaron's mouth. “I love you too.” He breathes huskily before he brushes his lips tenderly against Aaron’s in an unhurried, lingering kiss. It’s some time before they pull apart and Robert finally pulls his almost flaccid cock out of Aaron, the brunette hissing gently at the loss of contact, somehow feeling empty without Robert inside him. Robert’s cum slowly seeps out of Aaron’s hole as Robert pulls Aaron into his arms, tenderly kissing away his tears, and the two of them, all sleepy and sated, curl up together, a mess of sweaty, tangled limbs, and fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr - [TrashMouthSugden](http://trashmouthsugden.tumblr.com)


End file.
